whowarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 11
Series 11 will see the debut of the Jazz Doctor. Episode List # Stuck in the Middle': ''The newly regenerated Jazz Doctor crashes to Earth after destroying his TARDIS in a fit of rage caused by post regeneration neurosis. He decides to go to Starbucks where he meets a bisexual girl called Katherine who pays for his drink and also attempts to seduce him. This is where we learn the new Doctor is asexual. As well as this, there is also an evil presence on Earth which the Doctor must defeat. # '''The Globalist Agenda: The Doctor and Katherine are summoned to Austin, Texas by esteemed radio host Alex Jones who has been assaulted by a fascist security guard whilst peacefully protesting for the first amendment. He needs to go back in time to capture the assault on video. An alien is also causing havoc nearby. # Gender Bender: The Doctor and Katherine travel to a distant planet of benign shape-shifters. One of them is on trial for its life, being accused of indeterminate gender. The Doctor only has 24 hours to prove to the people of the planet that gender exists beyond a male and female binary. # Teetotalism of the Doctor: It's Christmas Eve. Spirits are high, everybody is drunk, but the Doctor is missing. Thousands of miles above the ground, an alien menace prepares a laser weapon to be fired upon hundreds of European refugees making their way to the United Kingdom. Will the Doctor turn up in time to defeat this malevolent beast, and remember to fulfill his role as Katherine's designated driver? # Starbucks™: '''In a promotional tie in with Starbucks, the Doctor teams up with one of the company's regional managers to go on a tour through time of the company's growth and hardships. Davros makes a brief cameo. # ''Are There Daleks in This?: In this 1 hour mid-series special, The Doctor visits a post-modern human colony on Pluto in the distant future. Katherine is not present in this episode as she is taking exams, so The Doctor teams up with another Time Traveler known only as Star Raisin. # ''26: ''An indirect sequel to Series 3's 42, The Doctor and Katherine are trapped on an outer-space bus which has crashed into an asteroid. With no TARDIS at hand, The Doctor has just twenty-six minutes to restore oxygen to the bus and fly it away from a black hole. # '''''Smaller on the Outside: The Doctor and Katherine are shrunk down to a sub-atomic size where they discover a colony of people whose entire world is a leaf. This story also raises moral dilemmas about leaf blowers. # Scum of Time: The Doctor realises he is a bad person because he is a white man, so he has decided to kill himself so he can regenerate into a black woman. Will Katherine be able to convince him that suicide is wrong? And will they finally initiate sex? # Kill the Baby: The Doctor drops Katherine off at University so she can complete her final exam, but the duo are soon caught up in a pro-life rally. Katherine is pregnant - but is it The Doctor's? Alex Jones returns for a brief cameo and is assaulted by fascists again. Meanwhile, a blood sucking vampire from the far future is murdering students. # Who's The Daddy?: The DNA results are back. If the child is not The Doctor's, whose is it? The cybermen return with a new design. # Doctorhood: The three part finale concludes as The Doctor faces up to reality. The cybermen have destroyed the moon and the Ainsley Master has returned with an explanation as to why Katherine's child is mixed race. Xmas Special: Doctor Hoe: Plot TBA